1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a data processing system having a mechanism for saving and restoring capabilities, and more particularly to a data processing system having a mechanism for saving and restoring capabilities and performing message communications with a resource manager, etc., within given capabilities, in which arrangement is made to enable a standby process to take over processing from a currently operating process. That is, to restore the capabilities when recovery is attempted at the time of a failure.